Lost
by Dorara Doremi
Summary: Sok tahu dengan arah yang dituju dan tidak bisa mengingat jalan yang dilalui, itulah Lucy Heartfilia. Ia buta arah dan tetap bersikeras mau membantu pekerjaan Levy-chan sebagai asisten rumah tangga. Niatnya baik ingin membantu tetapi... kenapa ia jadi kesasar di hutan begini! /Author newbie. Mind to R&R?


"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Suara tangisan anak kecil terdengar begitu pelan diantara orang-orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang di depan sebuah ruko. Hari menjelang sore dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari keberadaan anak kecil itu, karena padatnya jalan oleh para pejalan kaki.

"Okaa-san.. Otou-san.."

Anak kecil itu tetap di posisi semula. Berjongkok di depan sebuah ruko dengan kedua lutut menyembunyikan wajahnya. Pakaian yang dipakainya tampak lusuh dan kotor di beberapa bagian, bahkan robek. Tas sekolahnya masih tergantung apik di punggung mungilnya. Begitu juga sepatunya, meskipun agak kotor. Tubuhnya bergetar, rambut yang semula masih rapih terikat kini berantakan dan terdapat luka kecil di sekitar sikunya.

"Kau kenapa gadis kecil?"

Ia menengadahkan kepala ketika mendengar dan merasakan usapan lembut dari seseorang. Matanya yang bulat dan besar —khas anak kecil— menatap seorang ibu muda yang tersenyum dan gadis kecil yang ikut berjongkok disebelahnya mengikuti ibu muda itu.

"A-aku.. tersesat"

.

.

.

 **LOST**

 **Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

 **Story by** **me**

 **[Lucy Heartfilia]**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, mungkin rada aneh, AU dan kawan2nya.**

 **Selamat membaca..**

.

.

.

Sinar matahari begitu menyengat hari ini. Begitu terik dengan suhu yang panas. Pertengahan musim panas memang selalu seperti ini, apalagi disiang hari seperti sekarang. Berbeda sekali dengan malam harinya yang begitu sejuk dan terang dengan langit bertaburkan bintang-bintang serta diiringi alunan merdu sang hewan malam. Meskipun begitu, kegiatan hari ini tetap berlangsung seperti biasa. Bersekolah, bekerja ataupun hanya sekedar jalan-jalan saja. Begitu juga dengan gadis berusia duapuluh tahunan ini, ia sedang mencari rumah seseorang yang tertera dialamat yang diberitahukan oleh Levy—sahabatnya— tadi. Bibir _peach_ nya menggerutu kecil. Peluh membanjiri wajah cantiknya dan semangat yang begitu kuat tadi meluap bersama naiknya suhu siang hari ini.

Ia mendesah. Seharusnya ia berpikir dua kali saat menerimanya, bukannya menyesal seperti ini.

.

Awalnya, ia bingung hari ini akan melakukan apa. Semua pekerjaannya sudah selesai dikerjakan dan tak berapa lama ia bosan di rumah. Berguling-guling di kasur dilakukannya hingga seprai kasur itu tak berbentuk lagi. Ia coba menghilangkan bosan dengan tidur, tapi tetap tidak bisa, yang ada sekarang kondisi kamarnya yang berantakan.

 _Kriiing_

Sepertinya kami-sama mendengar keadaannya sekarang. Buktinya, ada seseorang yang menelpon ke apartemenya. Rupanya keberuntungan berpihak padanya hari ini. Terburu-buru ia menuju ruang tamu tempat telepon itu berbunyi untuk mengangkatnya. Setalah sampai di ruang tamu apartemenya, segera ia menyapa orang yang menyelamatkanya.

" _Moshi-moshi_ " terdengar suara seorang gadis diseberang sana.

"Iya, halo..." jawabnya. Senyuman terpatri di wajah cantiknya, binar matanya terlihat senang.

"Ah, Lu-chan, ini aku Levy. Bisa aku minta bantuanmu?" Tanya gadis bernama Levy itu.

"Apa itu, Levy-chan? Dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu, aku bosan sekali di rumah sekarang~" Keluh gadis yang dipanggil Lu-chan. Lucy Heartfilia, lengkapnya.

"Untunglah, ku kira aku mengganggumu, Lu-chan. Begini, kau tahu kan kalau aku kerja sebagai asisten rumah tangga? Nah, hari ini aku sibuk sekali dengan mata kuliah tambahan yang mendadak ini. Bisa tolong gantikan aku selama dua minggu tidak? Alamatnya..." Levy menjelaskan panjang lebar di telepon sementara Lucy mendengarkan dengan seksama dan mencatat alamat tuan rumah tempat Levy bekerja.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, Levy-chan. Kau jangan khawatir, tetap fokus pada mata kuliahmu dan biar aku yang menggantikanmu sebagai asisten rumah tangga." kata Lucy.

"Um, apa perlu ku gambar denah rumahnya dari apartemenmu, Lu-chan?" nada khawatir terselip diperkataan Levy barusan.

"Kau tidak perlu. Alamat saja sudah cukup. Aku tahu, kok." Lucy berujar yakin.

"Tapi.."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Levy-chan. Tenanglah."

"Kalau begitu... Tolong, gantikan aku, ya. Ingat pesanku dan bersenang-senanglah~"

 _Tutt.. Tutt.._

Sambungan telepon diputus oleh Levy. Lucy yang tadinya bosan, seketika menjadi semangat kembali. Aura semangatnya bahkan sampai ke orang-orang disekitarnya, begitu ia keluar dari apartemennya. Senandung kecil keluar dari bibir kecilnya. Dan tak lupa, binar matanya yang masih memancar.

.

Sudah satu setengah jam ia mencari alamat tuan rumah, tetapi belum juga ia temukan. Ia sudah bertanya kesana-kemari. Melewati jalan ini dan itu. Berbelok kesana-kemari. Menemui jalan yang berbatu dan berliku. Tapi, hasilnya...

.

.

Nihil.

 _Sebenarnya, dimana rumah itu, sih? Kenapa daritadi tidak kete_ mu _?_

Ia mendesah lagi. Panas sekali hari ini, ia tidak sanggup lagi. Rasanya memakan buah semangka besar akan mengurangi kadar panas ini atau minum air dingin adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Namun sayang, semua itu hanya harapan Lucy saja. Buktinya, minuman yang dibawanya sudah habis sekitar setengah jam setelah keluar dari apartemenya. Sebegitu hausnya ia tadi. Lalu sekarang perutnya yang berpesta sendiri. Akibatnya, kini Lucy jalan dengan sempoyongan mencari alamat rumah seseorang.

Dirinya haus. Dirinya capek. Dan dirinya juga lapar.

"Aaah, aku menyerah! Aku tidak sanggup lagi! Levy-chan, maafkan aku." teriak Lucy dan berlari kearah berlawanan dari jalan raya menuju semak-semak. Entah ia sadar atau tidak.

Sepertinya, Lucy melupakan satu fakta tentang dirinya.

 **-LOST-**

Lucy terus berlari. Berlari dan berlari, menuju ke dalam semak-semak yang sekarang sudah semakin jauh dari jalan raya. Sedikit demi sedikit semak berganti menjadi pohon, pohon menjadi pepohonan, dan pepohonan berganti menjadi hutan yang sama sekali tidak dikenali. Bisingnya jalan raya dengan mobil-mobil dan suara tapak kaki yang berseliweran sudah hilang di indera pendengaran Lucy. Ia merasa heran dan mulai memelankan langkahnya hingga akhirnya berhenti. Setelah mengatur napas yang sedikit ngos-ngosan akibat berlari, Lucy mulai melihat ke sekeliling dan menyadari.

 _Ini bukan jalan yang biasa! Apa jangan-jangan..._

Matanya membola menyadari hal itu, sesekali menggerutu tentang kebodohannya. Betapa bodohnya ia menolak peta yang akan digambar oleh Levy-chan. Seharusnya ia terima saja, bukannya malah menolaknya. Kalau sudah salah ambil jalan seperti ini ia bisa apa, apalagi ini di hutan. Ia di hutan. LUCY DI HUTAN...

Astagaaa.. bayangkan ini, bagaimana seorang gadis yang sudah berusia sekitar 18 tahun bisa kesasar ke dalam hutan dan ia sama sekali tidak ingat jalan pulang seperti lagu butiran debu?!

Lucy mengacak rambutnya, "Aaaakkhh.. bagaimana ini? Sekarang apa?" Suatu pemikiran terlintas dipikirannya. Ya, hanya satu yang ada dipikirannya.

 _Cepat Temukan Rumah Itu!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haloooo~

Aku author baru di fandom ini setelah cukup lama jadi sider dan sesekali review di fandom sebelah hhehehehe xD

Salam kenal ya.. m(_ _)m

Sebenernya ini ff udah dibikin lama banget sekitar 2 tahun mungkin(?) dan baru bisa di post karena baru niat ._. kalo namanya rada bener maafin juga yaa.. kurang pandai bikin penname tapi kepikiran nama bagus lagi sekarang ._. Semoga suka sama ff yang kubawain ini, jika berkenan sekalian mampir di kolom review di bawah ini. Arigatou ^^


End file.
